four more tails
by laurenwassonothere
Summary: what if there was more than 9 tails? what if sakura,ino,tenten,and hinata were the other tails?


Summary: what if there was more than 9 tails, and Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were the other tails?

I'm new at the, my first fan fic so yea. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are just waking up from two days of sleeping.

**_Flashback_**

Yodaime, all the pant tails are at the north gates pant, what do we do?! 

Get all the jounins (sp?) and chuuins at the north gate quick! Oh, and get 12 babies ready in the hospital. Yes sir! (At the north gates) Yodaime: All you tails get out of here and we will spare you your lives! Nine tails: Hah! Yea right this village killed are pups and the rule for the tails we have to destroy the village that killed are pups along with all the other tails! Yodaime: Alright then you asked for it! Does forbidden hand seals Behold! Fuuinjutsu Die tails! All the tails are locked in separate cages Yodaime: Are the 12 babies ready? Yes sir, but one of them is your kid are you sure you want to do this? If he protects the village by doing this he will be looked up as a hero to this village and me, I'm sure it's for the village. (At the hospital) I will lock up 1 tail in Gaara of the Desert; tail 2,3,4,5,6,7, and 8 will be locked up in the hidden village of mist, cloud, and desert. Nine tails will go into my son Naruto, 10 tails will go in Tenten, 11 tails will go into Hinata, 12 tails will go into Ino, and the strongest tails, 13 will go into Sakura.

End of flashback

Ino!! Wake up already, Tenten, Hinata, and I are up! Come on Tsunade is going to kill us if we're late! Sakura goes to the sink Ahhhhhh! I'm up I'm up! Sakura goes into her room and pulls out dark blue shorts and her red top with the Haruno symbol on the back, then gets cover up shorts with two buckles on the sides (the outfit she wears when she's 15 in the manga.) Ino got dressed in a purple mesh shirt with a purple shirt over it with a purple skirt that reaches middle thigh. Hinata got black capris with a black mesh shirt and a light tan coat over the mesh shirt. Tenten got dressed in a pink top and black capris. Ok everyone ready? said Ino (a\n more like screamed.) Yes! Lets go! yelled Sakura. The girls walked out of the house and walked to the hokage's office, until a blonde headed loudmouth came up and yelled, "Hi Sakura and Hinata-chan!" Ino mumbled stupid under her breath and Tenten just rolled her eyes. Hinata quickly said hi and ran off towards the hokage tower. Sakura said "I guess Naruto is still clueless hinata-chan likes him." Sakura, Ino, and Tenten ran off towards the tower to catch up with Hinata. Once they got to Tsunades office they knocked on the door and Tsunade said, "come in come in." They went in and sat in a chair, while Sakura and Ino leaned on the wall. Sakura noticed Tsunade had a worried look on her face and asked her what was wrong. Tsunade said they had a mission to bring back Sasuke from the sound village. They would have to kill Orochimaru. Sakura thought of the times Naruto tried to bring Sasuke back, all of them failed. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata haven't tried to get Sasuke back yet, but everyone knows that group saintenhin is the strongest group instead of akatsuki. No one from either country tried to attack Konoha because to group saintenhin. The day when the group was going to leave to get Sasuke back everyone was nervous of how Sasuke was going to react, well of course Tenten, Hinata, and Ino didn't care, but Sakura was mad and heartbroken by Sasuke so she didn't know if she would be able to do this mission. Finally the group convinced Sakura that she could. They walked out of the gates of Konoha and started to run towards the sound village. Two days later they were outside of Orochimaru's hideout, they saw Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto outside the hideout in battle stance. Hinata, you fight Kabuto, Ino and I will fight Orochimaru, and Sakura you fight Sasuke ok? Said Tenten. The group nodded and went to the person they were going to fight. (With Sasuke and Sakura) Oh, look I get to fight the weak and pathetic Sakura. Sakura smirked and at this time was finding the measurements of where to hit the ground. Sasuke had a confused look on his face and said what the hell are you doing? Sakura hit the ground and said "THIS!" The ground made a crack in it and opened up with a lot of powerful wind and kunais coming out. At this point Sasuke was shocked and mad that Sakura gotten a lot stronger and mad about getting cut. Sasuke took out his sword and lighting was surrounded it. Sasuke tried to hit Sakura with it, but she dodged it in time. Then Sakura felt a sharp pain in her head so she clutched her head and dropped to her knees. Sasuke was getting confused cause he didn't do anything to her. Suddenly Sakura stood up and her eyes her a glowing light baby blue and Sakura let out a scream blue icy particles floated around her and formed wings on her back. When she was in mid-air Ino saw this and ran over to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten followed while Orochimaru and Kabuto were on the ground dead. Ino told Sasuke to run or he would die cause this is the 13 tails chakra. Sasuke just said hn and didn't listen. Sasuke thought to himself and his inner self-said, "I didn't know Sakura was a human sacrifice for the 13 tails." Sasuke then remembered Naruto's chakra and decided to run by Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Then the Akatsuki showed up and tried to get the girls and bring them back to the hideout to steal the tails, but then suddenly Ino, Hinata, and Tenten turned into the tails too. Ino's body was surrounded in a light purple chakra, Hinata's body was surrounded in a dark blue chakra and Tenten's body was surrounded in a light magenta color. Akatsuki kept their cool and tried to kill group saintenhin. The group of girls killed Akatsuki accept Itachi, the leader, and the leader's partner. They vanished in a blink of an eye. Sasuke was on the ground out cold. Group saintenhin were on the ground exhausted and Sakura soon remembered the mission they were on and quickly tied Sasuke up and helped her friends up. When they were finally outside the sound village setting up camp Sasuke woke up and confused on where he was. Sakura walked into the tent Sasuke was in and gave him water and some food and left, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and told her to stay and tell him what's going on. Sakura told him that Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I were on a mission to get you back and kill Orochimaru. Sasuke was shocked that they were strong enough to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then Sakura got up and said "Get ready we are leaving in 30 minutes to go to Konoha." Sasuke got ready and went outside the tent to find Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata brushing their hair and cleaning up. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and said we're leaving with that said they took off into the trees for a long day back to Konoha.

Ok now. I don't know if im going to continue writing this story cause I have some other storied to write and im new at the again to its not that long so yea and please review and flame tell me if I should continue writing or not thanks bye!


End file.
